


Conversation at Cosmo's

by Ranger_Nova



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Nova/pseuds/Ranger_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Plasma Monster", Booster receives comfort from a surprising source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation at Cosmo's

Resting his head in his hand, Booster gazed despondently into space. He was seated at Cosmo's diner, several tables away from the rest of his team, having told them he needed some "alone time" (which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best way to phrase it, because Buzz had begun strangling a spoon and muttering something about tennis instructors). They'd just dropped Petra Hammerhold and her boyfriend off at the Academy, and were now enjoying some much needed rest and relaxation.  
  
Booster sighed, thinking about Petra. He knew she wanted to be with Plasma Boy, and he was happy for them, but he still wished things could have been different.  
  
 _I've never had a girlfriend_ , he though miserably. Sure, he'd had plenty of crushes, but things had never worked out. _I guess girls just don't like me._ He glanced at his reflection in the window. _What's there to like? I'm a big, fat, ugly farm boy._  
  
"Excuse me." A friendly female voice snapped Booster out of his thoughts. "Are you ready to order yet?" Sally was standing beside his table.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess," Booster mumbled. _I don't feel much like eating._ "Just get me a few bunzel muffins, please."  
  
She blinked. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." Booster shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sally still looked surprised. "Normally you order a lot more."  
  
Booster frowned. "I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Okay, but if you change your mind, Cosmo's having a special on Shragarakian fudge cake," she told him, leaving the table.  
  
 _Mmm, fudge cake._ It was tempting, but he still felt too depressed to eat. Maybe later, he sighed.

* * *

"Come here, little buggy. Come to Uncle Cosmo." He watched the small cockroach intently, waiting until it was right in front of him. Then, raising his rolling pin...  
  
"Cosmo?"  
  
Cosmo started, and the rolling pin came down on his hand instead of the bug. Letting out a yell of pain, he dropped the pin to the floor and cradled his hand.  
  
"Sorry," Sally smiled apologetically, "I just came to give you the latest orders."  
  
Cosmo nodded, sucking his injured thumb.  
  
"Table three wants one bowl of cosmic chilly, two cans of oil, a Rhizomian fruit salad, and a strawberry milkshake." Sally glanced through her notepad. "And table seven wants a couple of bunzel muffins."  
  
"I will get started right away," replied Cosmo, picking up the rolling pin.  
  
Sally nodded and moved to the door. Suddenly stopping, she turned around. "Do you still have some of that fudge cake?"  
  
"A few slices." Cosmo began filling a can with oil.  
  
"Mind if I take one?"  
  
"Go ahead," Cosmo shrugged. Suddenly, he spotted something out the corner of his eye. "Aha! I see you now! You won't get away this time!"  
  
Smiling to herself as she watched her boss continue his battle with the cockroach, Sally opened the fridge and carefully removed a slice of the dark, rich cake.

* * *

Booster stared at the shiny tabletop, idly smudging it with his finger. After awhile, the smudges began forming shapes - some were ships, some were planets, and a few became faces. Sad faces. He didn't have it in him to draw any with smiles.  
  
"Hey, Booster."  
  
"Oh, hi," Booster greeted Sally nervously, quickly wiping away his childish drawings.  
  
"Your muffins will be here soon. I brought you something to eat while you wait." The waitress set down a plate of fudge cake.  
  
"Gee, thanks," smiled Booster, eyeing the cake longingly. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be depressed. "But... like I said, I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Oh, come on, one slice won't hurt," Sally urged.  
  
"Well... okay." Booster tossed the cake into his mouth, gulping it down in less than a second. "Mmm, that was good."  
  
"See, I told you." Sally took a seat next to him. "So," she looked up at him sympathetically, "what's bothering you?"  
  
"Bothering me? W-what makes you think something's bothering me?"  
  
"Well, you tried to refuse a slice of fudge cake for a start," she laughed. "And you look pretty miserable. Is something wrong?"  
  
Suddenly glad that someone was taking in interest in him and his problems, Booster began to open up to Sally, telling her about his crush on Petra, and about the plasma monster that turned out to be her boyfriend.  
  
"Whoa," remarked Sally when the tale was over. "That must have been tough."  
  
"Yeah," Booster sighed. "Still, I hope things work out for the two of them. I mean, they seem happy together and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."  
  
"You're a good guy, Booster," said Sally, patting his hand comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks." Booster sighed again. "I just... I just wish there was someone out there who cared about me like Petra cares about Plasma Boy. Someone who... who loved me." He blushed, feeling embarrassed for sharing this with Sally.  
  
"It's okay," she told him. "I know how you feel." She glanced at Buzz's table, where the ranger was laughing and joking with his Tangean co-pilot. "I've sometimes wished the same thing myself."  
  
Booster smiled. "I'm glad someone understands. I don't think anyone else on my team really does."  
  
The pair sat together in silence for several moments, simply enjoying each other's company, but finally Sally had to get up. "I've got to get back to work," she explained ruefully.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I understand," nodded Booster, secretly disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back after my shift ends," she smiled. "We can talk some more."  
  
"I'd like that," Booster smiled back.


End file.
